Suffix and first kiss
by lazyangel101
Summary: when Hinata and Sasuke are dating, Sasuke wanted Hinata to stop call him "Sasuke-san, Sasuke-kun or Uchiha-san" her only want to be called Sasuke and only Sasuke! -Sorry my summary suck i'll try better-


**Suffix and first kiss**

**lazyangel101: **omg my first story but I think the title sound weird.

**Sasuke: **I agree.

**lazyangel101**: -punch Sasuke- Shut up. Only I can say it.

**Sasuke: **your weird and why can't you be less annoying?

**Hinata: **Sasuke that was mean of you.

**Sasuke: **sorry Hinata.

****lazyangel101**: **awww Sasu-chan like a dog. How cute.

**Sasuke: **Don't call me cute. I'm sexy.

**Everyone: **O.o…

**Sasuke: **-clears throat-

****lazyangel101**: **-cough- gay!

**Hinata:** **lazyangel101**don't own Naruto, if she did Sasuke won't be in Naruto anymore

"Hey Hinata-chan." a blonde hair, blue eye boy said.

"h-huh" the blue hair, white lavender-pearled eye turn behind her to the boy. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hinata how about going out with me?" Naruto said. With sparkles around him and a blush across his face.

"U-uno." Hinata said. With a blush across her face. "N-Naruto-kun w-we talk about this."

"I know, I know, but can a guy try." Naruto said as he grab Hinata's hand. "I let just say you look-" was interrupted by a kunai knife. Let go of Hinata's hand as he jump out of the way.

" Hey baka what did I say." A black raven hair, black lonely eye came out of the shadows. "I said to stay away from my Hinata-hime." said coldly as he gave Naruto a mad glare.

"Sasuke-teme long time no see." Naruto said giving him a friendly smile. "I see you did change and since when Hinata-chan was your hime?"

"And I see you still the annoying baka." he said coldly. "And She was always my hime." he said gave a evil Smirks.

"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-sama please it e-early in the morning you'll w-wake up e-everyone." Hinata said, pouting.

'_Kawaii' _the both though.

"Hinata your so lucky." said a pink and a blond hair girls said.

"S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan w-what do you mean.?" Hinata said eating her lunch.

"I mean that you lucky to have two hottest guy falling for you." Ino said. Pointing at Sasuke and Naruto while there fighting

"Naruto is cute and so funny and Sasuke is cool and sexy. I mean Hinata you got to be luckiest girl in the world to have the cutest admirer and the hottest boyfriend." Sakura said watch Sasuke.

"I-I don't feel lucky and b-beside me and Sasuke-sama didn't even k-kiss and stuff yet." she said. Then blush regretting what she said. "me and S-Sasuke-sama aren't in a really in a serous relationship. I-I don't thing w-we are girlfriend and b-boyfriend." Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata your so kawaii." both Sakura and Ino said. Give Hinata a big hug like there trying to kill her. _t-they weren't listening. _Hinata thought.

Hinata saw Sasuke leaning on the wall by the gates. "S-Sasuke-sama what are y-you doing h-here." Hinata stuttered.

"Waiting for my hime, who I love." he said kneel down and grabbing her hand and then kiss it.

"S-Sasuke-sama please not here." Hinata said with a blush across her face.

Sasuke stop then look up at Hinata "Kawaii." he said when a smile. He let go of Hinata hand then stand up.

"S-Sasuke-sama um." Hinata said then look away.

"Hinata-hime." Sasuke said. Hinata turn her head to Sasuke. He didn't seem happy after he said that. "why do you call me Sasuke-sama? You call Naruto-baka, Naruto-kun and call Sakura and Ino -chan but me -sama like Neji but it Ni-sama"

"huh." Hinata said look at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke-sama I say that b-because I r-respect you." Hinata said pressing her finger together.

"Hinata-hime I'm your boyfriend try call me without suffix.' he said grabbing Hinata's shoulders and look directly into her eyes.

"um s-Sasuke-sama please stop ." Hinata said turn more red. "I-" Sasuke interrupt

"no Hinata-hime. Not Sasuke-sama just Sasuke." Sasuke said going close to Hinata face by an inch.

"Sasuke-sa….no Sasuke" Hinata said as I look at Sasuke dark beautiful eye as if there where the ocean. "Sasuke call me just Hinata then." Hinata said turn more red as a tomatoes and still looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"You're a good girl Hinata." Sasuke said giving a smile. Then both Sasuke's and Hinata's lips pressed together. And both close there eyes. It felt like the world stop and they were in heaven the both thought. Then they slowly backed away.

Sasuke was surprises to see Hinata's tears falling down her cheek. " Hinata what wrong? Why are you crying?" Sasuke said.

"S-Sasuke how dare y-you that was m-my first k-kiss." Hinata said turn red then covering her face. Her heart was about to burst.

Sasuke was laughing and was tearing up. "Hinata if it make you fell better then that was my first kiss too." Sasuke said wiping his tear.

Hinata peek threw her fingers. " I-is that true." Hinata ask. Sasuke nod. Then turning red "t-then I-I want to d-do it a-again." she stuttered then put her hand down.

_Kawaii _Sasuke though then turning more red then Hinata. Then Sasuke slowly get close to Hinata by an inch and was about to close his eyes so did Hinata until.

"SASUKE!" A punch came flying towards him, but he was too quick. He parried the attack and quickly got a hold of the fist. He twisted it behind the attacker's back. "Ahahahah! You're too good, Sasuke!" and behind him was Sakura and Ino running

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said, surprised.

"Naruto-BAKA! Are you TRYING to kill Sasuke?" Ino scolded him.

"Ehe, he tried to kill me." He said jokingly. Ino and Sakura took it as a joke and scoffed while Hinata sweat dropped. Sasuke really did try to kill Naruto in lunch. Sasuke let go of Naruto and fixed his school uniform tie.

"Honestly, try to kill me in a classy way. If you try to kill me with such barbaric methods, it will never work. You haven't even landed a single punch on me since that time." Sasuke said arrogantly. An angry mark appeared on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey. Watch it, pretty boy." Naruto threatened. And both Sasuke and Naruto was fighting all day.

**-end of story-**

**lazyangel101**: lol Naruto interrupt there second kiss!

**Naruto:** haha and it was just in time before my hime was going to get steal

**Sasuke: **since when Hinata was you hime.-glared-

**Naruto: **always -glared back-

****lazyangel101** **you two are so annoying.

**Hinata: **please stop fighting. -Pout-

**Naruto and Sasuke: **KAWAII -hug-

****lazyangel101**:** I was ignored -muttered-

****lazyangel101** : remember I don't own Naruto! And sorry if the oneshot was short and not really good but I try so please review! And sorry about my spelling or grammar! **


End file.
